


Rainy Days

by hunters_retreat



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Haru rolled his eyes as he looked back out at the storm.  “Makoto, you are the only thing in this world I like more than water.”





	Rainy Days

Rain poured down outside and Makoto watched quietly as Haru sat in the windowsill.  Blue eyes never strayed from the fall of water, as if he could see each drop slowly filling the reservoirs that would allow him to swim once the storm clouds passed.

“Are you going to pout by that window all day?” Makoto asked him.

Haru finally turned blue eyes to him and Makoto couldn’t help but smile.  “I’m not pouting.  I’m just watching the rain.”

“Is it so entertaining?”

“It’s beautiful,” Haru said as he turned his eyes back out the window.

Makoto let out a deep sigh as he watched Haru.  “Yes, it is.”

The afternoon light was slowly dying and the setting sun cast golden hues over Haru’s skin.  He moved forward without thought, just the need to touch.

“Makoto?” Haru asked as he felt Makoto beside him.

“Scoot up, Haru,” he said, his voice gone deeper with need.

Haru’s eyes widened in recognition but he simply moved forward in the window bench.  Makoto sat with his back against the wall, one leg pressed to the glass of the window while the other dangled over the edge to rest on the floor.  Haru settled into his seat, his back to Makoto’s chest and both legs bent up in front of him.  

Makoto ran his hands over Haru’s arms and pressed his nose into Haru’s hair.  He was content to hold him like that.  They rarely got a day to themselves like this.  It had been hard in Tokyo with their different schedules.  They had managed though.  Things had come easier once they moved in.  They slept alone in their own rooms most nights, this aspect of their relationship was too new yet, but they had small moments like this that filled the holes when school schedules, work, and practice got in the way.

He felt Haru’s head turn and when Makoto looked down, Haru’s lips were poised perfectly for a kiss.  Haru rarely instigated something like that, even though Makoto would never deny him.  He cupped Haru’s cheek and turned him slightly and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.  Haru’s cheeks flushed slightly and Makoto smiled as Haru turned back to the rain. 

The kiss had enflamed something in Makoto though, a need to see Haru’s face fully flushed and to hear him gasp out Makoto’s name in that special way.

He softly ran his hands over Haru’s arms one more time, then brought his right arm under Haru’s and slipped his hand under his tee shirt. 

Haru stilled in his arms and Makoto could feel his heart beating faster.  He ran his hand across the soft skin of Haru’s chest, felt the warmth of hard muscles as Haru leaned back into him, giving Makoto better access to what he wanted.

“Haru,” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

He brought his left hand up to continue stroking across Haru’s chest and lightly ran his thumb over Haru’s nipple.  Haru gasped at the feel but it wasn’t what Makoto needed to hear.  Not yet.

He lowered his right hand and began to slowly trail his fingers over Haru’s thigh.  Makoto pressed a kiss to Haru’s long neck as he moved his hand up Haru’s thigh and to his hardening cock.  He had a perfect view as he looked down Haru’s body to see him thrust ever so slightly into Makoto’s hands. 

“Makoto, not here in the window,” Haru said.

“Yes, right here, Haruka,” he answered. 

He slid his hands under the waist of Haru’s loose pants and smiled against Haru’s neck when he realized he had nothing on under them.  Haru must have been planning to put his jammers on and forgot to finish dressing when he realized he wouldn’t be able to swim today.

He traced his fingers over Haru’s cock and Haru’s legs parted a little more, his back arched up and brought him more firmly into Makoto’s hand.

“Just like that, Haru,” he encouraged.  “Love feeling you in my hands.”  He never knew where the words came from.  Outside of these moments, he blushed to even speak of a kiss, but like this, he said the most embarrassing things to Haru.  Haru blushed harder but his legs fell open even further.

Makoto took advantage and slid his hand down until he could roll Haru’s balls in his palm.  Haru moaned and Makoto used his other hand to slide his pants down just enough to free his cock and give Makoto more room to work.

He returned one hand to pinch his nipple and the wrapped his fingers around Haru.  He began slowly, his grip loose and playful.  It quickly became more though as Haru began to thrust up into his hand.  He wouldn’t ask for what he wanted, but Makoto had become good at reading his lover.

“So good for me, Haru,” Makoto said.  “You want more, don’t you?” He tightened his grip and began to work his hand up and down his length faster. 

Haru turned his face up towards Makoto and he felt Haru’s arm wrap around his neck and pull him closer as their lips met.  Makoto slid his tongue into Haru’s mouth and he felt Haru’s come out to meet him.  Their tongues danced and as Makoto worked him closer, Haru pulled back, panting against his lips.

“Come for me, Haru,” he whispered into Haru’s open mouth.

“Makoto!” he gasped his name, so perfect and exactly what Makoto had needed today.  The splash of come over his fist made Makoto delve back into Haru’s mouth as he worked him through his orgasm.

When Haru was shivering in his arms, Makoto finally let him free.  He leaned back against the wall and Haru dropped his head back against his chest, not even bothering to cover himself.

“You are so beautiful, Haru,” Makoto said as he pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Do you want … me …”

“I’m good, for now.”

Haru looked up at him.  “For now?”

Makoto smiled.  “Let me hold you for now,” he answered.  He pressed his nose to Haru’s hair and his lips pressed against the back of Haru’s ear.  “Later, will you let me have you?”

Haru shivered in his arms.  “You can have me whenever you want me, Makoto.”

Makoto smiled.  “Even if it turns nice enough to swim out later?”

Haru rolled his eyes as he looked back out at the storm.  “Makoto, you are the only thing in this world I like more than water.”

Makoto sighed heavily as he wrapped Haru more tightly in his arms and breathed him in.  “I love you too, Haru.”

The rest of the day they spent together as the storm unfolded, listening to the rain beat against the roof, watching the lightening chase across the sky, and making love in their window seat. 

 


End file.
